Yoü and I (song)
| DS = | album = Born This Way | next = "The Edge of Glory" | previous = "The Queen" }} "Yoü and I" is a song written by Lady Gaga in 2010. Gaga performed it publicly for the first time at The White Tie and Tiara Ball, and on July 7th, Gaga revealed during her concert that the song would be featured on her third album, Born This Way. "It's on my new album, so you better learn the words because you'll be singing it for the next 10 years." The song was registered onto BMI on February 12, 2011. On April 9, 2011, Gaga revealed that Robert John "Mutt" Lange was the producer of the song. On July 26, 2011 Gaga performed an acoustic version of the song on 97.1 Amp Radio with Carson Daly, and confirmed it as the next single from Born This Way, following "The Edge of Glory". On July 29, 2011, Laurieann Gibson tweeted the following: @BoomKack you, madame, are a MAGICIAN!! That choreography was EPIC! #YouandI vid is gonna Rock n' Roll! /via @JairJames Writing and inspiration During her debut of the song, Gaga said "it's a bit of a rock and roll song, so it will probably never be released as a single. So, it's ok for me to play it for you tonight". Four days after the debut of the song, Gaga performed the song during The Monster Ball Tour, and revealed the inspiration behind the song. :"I wrote this song, out of the deepest most pure, happiest place in my heart. And I don't want nothing from you; I don't want you to buy it; I don't want you to pay me anything to listen to it; I'm not even gonna put it on iTunes. I wrote this song because I wanted to write a great record. And I wanted you to hear it, just because I love you, and I know that all you care about is music and freedom." The song is about Lady Gaga's relationship in 2007-2008 with Lüc Carl. The song was written in New York on her first piano, in her parents' house. According to the lyrics, the song describes Gaga's attempt to retrieve her lost love during her break from The Monster Ball Tour in June of 2010. During her performance on The Today Show, she revealed more about the inspiration of the song. :"The most important person that she'd ever met, and all her friends downtown. Lady Starlight, and Brian, who's here today, playing the trumpet, and all her friends. They're so wonderful, and they stood by her this whole time. So it's for them." While on the show, Gaga also stated that the song is a completely different sound than the rest of the album. On May 5, 2011, Gaga appeared on The Oprah Winfrey Show and performed the song, afterwhich she tweeted that she had just performed the album version of the song. The performance featured electric guitars accompanied by Gaga on the piano rather than just Gaga on her piano. During this version Gaga sung new lyrics of the song: We got a whole lot of money, but still pay rent, 'Cause you can’t buy a house in Heaven. There’s only three men I served my whole life, It’s my dad and Nebraska and Jesus Christ Fernando Garibay discussed the song with The Hollywood Reporter stating "It was near the end of the album and we were on such a time deadline. But she was so busy starting to promote the album, the concerts, still being on tour, doing press, it was insane, so she literally had to record the vocal with a piano live backstage. We sent whatever parts we had to Mutt Lange and there was no time for her to fly out or anything like that. I remember Mutt writing us back and saying, "The vocal's perfect." Considering Mutt Lange is one of the best vocal producers on the planet…"http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/lady-gaga-producer-making-born-193459?page=2 Gaga pays homage to Bruce Springsteen - who performed with Clarence Clemons during the days of the E Street Band - by referencing the song "Born to Run", and either the album or the song "Nebraska"."http://www.guardian.co.uk/music/2011/may/23/lady-gaga-born-this-way-review Reference in popular culture *The song was used in December, 2011 as in a commercial for CBS. Commercial release "Yoü and I" was announced by Gaga on July 22, 2011 as the fourth single from Born This Way. The single cover for "Yoü and I" was released on August 5, 2011, via TwitPic, accompanied with the line: "You will never find what you are looking for in love, if you don't love yourself." It features two black-and-white images of Gaga's male alter ego Jo Calderone, while smoking a cigarette and sporting sideburns. Previously the character of Calderone had made an appearance in June 2010, when Gaga posed as him for a series of photos in London by photographer Nick Knight and arranged by stylist Nicola Formichetti. One shot features him wearing a blazer and white T-shirt with his head down and smoking a cigarette. The other image is of Jo Calderone in silhouette puffing out a cloud of smoke. Artwork-Yoü-And-I-One.jpg|''Official single cover artwork'' Artwork-Yoü-And-I-Two.jpg|''Alternative cover'' *Photography — Inez and Vinoodh *Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti *Hair — Frederic Aspiras *Make up — Val Garland *Model — Jo Calderone Physical releases Germany Europe Digital releases Yoü and I — The Remixes Remixes *10 Kings Radio Edit — 3:43 *10 Kings Remix — 4:29 *ATB Remix — 8:08 *Danny Verde Remix — 7:48 *Hector Fonseca Remix — 8:03 *Mark Taylor Radio Edit — 3:56 *Mark Taylor Remix — 5:02 *Metronomy Remix — 4:20 *Wild Beasts Remix — 3:51 Performances Tours Lyrics Album version Live version Music video Development The music video for the song was filmed in Springfield, Nebraska. In the video, Gaga walks from New York City to Nebraska to get her boyfriend back. According to Gaga: "I'm walking with no luggage and no nothing and it's just me and my ankles are bleeding a little bit and there's grass stuck in my shoes and I've got this outfit on and it's real sort of New York clothing and I'm sprinting... And the is about the idea that when you're away from someone you love, it's torture," she continued. "I knew I wanted the video to be about me sprinting back and walking hundreds of thousands of miles to get him back." Lady Gaga posted on twitter that the music video will be her 1000th tweet. The video was set to premiere on MTV at 7:50pm EST on Thursday, August 18th, and was to be followed by an announcement by Gaga live from New York City, but on the 16th, Gaga tweeted three lines: "FUCK", "THURS", "DAY", and released the music video via her personal YouTube account. Synopsis and fashion credits New York to Nebraska The music video begins with Gaga, dressed in black clothing and sunglasses with bloody feet and seemingly bionic metal features, walking through a field in Nebraska; having returned on foot after years of absence. Gaga goes to buy ice cream from an ice cream truck, but she suddenly drops it as a toothless man grins at her with a doll in his hand. She begins to then have flashbacks to her time spent in Nebraska - scenes of Gaga having a wedding, being tortured by a man inside a barn and being inside a water tank are shown in quick succession. The song starts playing as the camera slowly zooms towards Gaga, who is standing bent forward as she begins singing. The video continually switches to scenes where Gaga, with little make up, a simple gray-colored hair style and a white dress, plays a piano in the middle of a cornfield, while her male alter ego, Jo Calderone sits on top of the piano, smoking and drinking a beer. As Calderone pulls up his sleeves, present day Gaga is shown still walking through the desert. During the second verse, a mad scientist, portrayed by Kinney seemingly tortures Gaga, who is wearing a yellow dress with glasses made of barbwire, as another version of the singer with teal-colored hair does a dance routine with her backup dancers in a barn. As the chorus begins for the second time, Gaga is portrayed as Yuyi the Mermaid, with gills on her face and neck, as she lies in a tub filled with dirty water. At the end of the chorus, the camera zooms to a brunette Gaga inside a water tank while she sings "You and I!" in the desert scene and in the cornfield with Calderone. Interspersing scenes again show Gaga having her wedding, Yuyi in her tub, and Gaga seated on a chair with a conveyor belt. During May's guitar solo, Gaga is seen dancing in the cornfield with other dancers dressed in the same white dress, as Yuyi and the scientist kiss. While singing the chorus for the final time, Gaga kisses Calderone in one sequence and runs across the field in another. As the video reaches its conclusion, the tortured Gaga is seen being slid down as the conveyor belt turns on. The video ends with Yuyi and the scientist together in the bath tub, as a depiction of their dream wedding flash across, before a final shot of the barn as the screen turns black. Y&I-I-1.png Y&I-I-2.png 289761 10150265736751607 217588146606 8040430 7154538 o.jpg Y&I-I-3.png 8-15-11.png *Hat by Philip Treacy, jacket by Yves Saint Laurent, pants by Chanel, shoes by Pleaser, sunglasses by France Look ("Rio 24"), metal armour by Millennium FX In the corn field with Jo Calderone and the nymph Synopsis Y&I-II-1.png 290305 10150265739251607 217588146606 8040508 4381533 o.jpg Y&I-II-2.png Y&I-II-3.png Y&I-II-4.png 289369 10150265736786607 217588146606 8040431 20448 o.jpg *Jo Calderone — T-shirt by Uniqlo, pants by Dior Homme, boots by Chanel *Lady Gaga — Dress by Hussein Chalayan (custom), shoes by Capezio Lab I Synopsis Y&I-III-1.png Y&I-III-2.png Y&I-III-3.png *Lady Gaga — Dress, shoes by Jan Taminiau (custom) , Hair pin sunglasses by Haus of Gaga *Taylor Kinny — Pants by Jaeho Choi Inside the barn Synopsis Y&I-IV-1.png Y&I-IV-2.png Y&I-IV-3.png *Lady Gaga, dancers — harness by Zana Bayne, shoes by Pleaser Lab II Synopsis Y&I-V-1.png 027.jpg *Lady Gaga — Heels by Mugler In the field Synopsis Y&I-VI-1.png Y&I-VI-2.png Y&I-VI-3.png 286669 10150265739326607 217588146606 8040510 7916877 o.jpg 287301 10150265739001607 217588146606 8040502 414503 o.jpg 289829 10150265738041607 217588146606 8040475 6179072 o.jpg *Lady Gaga, dancers — Dress (custom) by Hussein Chalayan, shoes by Capezio Lab III Synopsis Y&I-VII-1.png Y&I-VII-2.png Y&I-VII-3.png 291513 10150265747651607 217588146606 8040605 4670615 o.jpg 289605 10150265736991607 217588146606 8040441 8386781 o.jpg *Lady Gaga — Dress (custom), shoes by Jan Taminiau Yüyi the mermaid Y&I-VIII-1.png Y&I-VIII-2.png 291125 10150265736391607 217588146606 8040418 7289798 o.jpg Y&I-VIII-3.png 291237 10150265738361607 217588146606 8040483 6710422 o.jpg Youanditribe.jpg *Lady Gaga — Tail by Millenium FX Wedding Y&I-IX-1.png Y&I-IX-2.png 291521 10150265738861607 217588146606 8040498 5041402 o.jpg *Lady Gaga — Cynthia Germanotta's dress by Norma Kamali (White Pearl Collection, 1983), veil by Haus of Gaga (Perry Meek) *Taylor Kinny — Outfit by Jaeho Choi Haus of Ü :See main article: Haus of Ü Credits Song Personnel *Programming (including a stomp-clap beat 1) — Olle Romö *Guitars — Dr. Brian May 2 *Guitars recording — Justin Shirley-Smith *Background vocal — Lady Gaga, Robert John Lange *Recording — Tom Ware, Horace Ward at Ware House Productions (Omaha ) *Additional recording — Olle Romö in Switzerland and Allertown Hill ( ) *Mastering — Gene Grimaldi at Oasis Mastering (Burbank ) :1 Contains elements from "We Will Rock You" recorded by Queen and written by Brian May. Published by EMI Music Publishing/Queen Music Ltd. Used by permission. Queen appear courtesy of Hollywood Records Inc. for US its Territories and Canada, and Universal International Music B.V. for World excluding US its Territories and Canada. :2 Brian May appears courtesy of Hollywood Records for US its territories and Canada and Duck Productions Ltd for the rest of the World. Publishing Music video *Directors — Laurieann Gibson, Lady Gaga *Assistant director — Jonas Morales *Producers — Nicole Ehrlich, Steven Johnson *Executive producer — George Loucas (Baked FX) *Production company — Factory Films *Editor — Jarrett Fijal *Visual effects — Baked FX *Digital artists — Kyle Belko, Evan Ghigliotty, Nick Hamer, Ryan Egan (Baked FX) *Post coordinator — Jessie Mizrahi (Baked FX) *Online editor — D.J. Sing (Baked FX) *Fashion Director — Nicola Formichetti *Stylists — Brandon Maxwell, Anna Trevelyan *Makeup — Val Garland *Hair — Frederic Aspiras *Nails — Marian Newman *Prostethic — Rob Mayor (Millennium FX) *Choreography — Lauriann Gibson, Richard Jackson *Models — Lady Gaga, Jo Calderone, Taylor Kinney References *BMI | Repertoire Search Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Born This Way singles Category:Born This Way songs Category:The Monster Ball Tour songs Category:Born This Way Ball Tour songs